plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Saul "Scion" Ananias
Saul "Scion" Ananias is a character on Plagued, createdn on March 21, 2011 by Dallas. He is the Scion of Safe Haven, the religious leader of the people and rumoured to be involved with New Haven. Personality Even during the times of a zombie apocalypse, it never hurts to dress sharply; Saul “Scion” Ananias lives by the saying “dress for success” and that is what he does every morning. Collected and controlled, he does everything within his power to ensure his environment reflects the type of image he wishes to portray to the people. Stability is mirrored in the casual manner of his walk, the pride in his stance and the way his voice never strays into the range of a yell. Power emanates from his suit, his tie, the vest and the determined, resolute visage of his face. His work space and those closest to him are expected to keep themselves in the same manner as he; messiness is not tolerated nor is hot-headedness. Being bawdy, brash and loud is not the way of Scion. First and foremost when it comes to action, he will think of the repercussions in the public eye; though he is not overly swayed by the masses of the crowd, he believes it foolhardy to underestimate them. To the world, more importantly, to the people of Safe Haven, Saul “Scion” Ananias strives to only show them one side of him, the side he thinks they need, the side he believes they want. When in private and in the security of those he trusts closely, the Safe Haven’s Scion does not change his habits or trade personalities as though it is a mask he wears. The changes are more subtle. He is more prone to showing anger, frustration, and scorn and worries little if he offends those around him. It is safe to say the closer you are to Scion, the worse he may treat you. Furthermore, there is a cold, calculating part of Scion that would run a chill through even the most hardened, heartless overminds’ blood. Preferring secrecy to all else, Scion is quite adapt at manipulation, treachery and all sorts of shady, underhanded going-ons and often falls back on assassinating those who get in his way. Mind you, he won’t just kill you if you irritate him, but if he perceives you as a threat he will deal with you as such, without mercy, without regret and, most importantly of all, without the public’s knowledge of it. Also, a Scion Fun Fact: Saul has always lied about his age, believing that his youth may cause people to lack trust in him. As a result, among many other rumors flying around about him, some think he is immortal because of his young appearance despite his formidable age. Another Fun Fact: Saul does not believe in what he sells. He preaches, he incites the crowds with his words of God, of salvation, but he really holds no faith that God will save them. He holds faith in a higher power, but does not believe that their Holy Father will arrive swathed in blinding light to smite the nonbelievers and spawn of Satan. Rather, he is of a fairly firm mind that the humans left must garner the strength to overcome the challenge thrown down before them by Satan. History Born into a heavily religious family where he was bound to inherit the drowning business of a father deep in with the IRS, Saul Ananias swiftly realized that to get anywhere in this world he would have to help himself. Though he held a great deal of respect and love for his father (for it was he who sewed the first seeds in the art of conning and cunning in young Saul), Saul knew he had to leave both him and his mother to hew the life he wanted from the world. Still, ever since that day he turned eighteen and became a legal adult, Saul always held the promise close to his heart that he would return one day to his parents and give them back everything that the IRS took; his dad’s car, the house, even his marriage (for Saul’s mother had divorced him for another man when he lost his business). Though brilliant, Saul turned his devices to shadier, darker work than your typical eighteen-year-old genius. Ignoring college completely, he became an expert forger of checks, cash and any other sort of document one might need to get around the U.S. and lived quite a successful life doing a mixture of all these, pursued by the inept FBI all the while; they tend to not forgive you after you steal around…say, a couple million dollars from them. During this time, lies rolled off Saul's tongue like butter and he could quite literally send condoms to monks and freezers to eskimos. He still retains that skill now and, as you may guess, has provided to be quite useful to him. He was living comfortably in a high-rise condo in New York, New York when the apocalypse struck. To the eyes of most, it was a tragedy, but to Saul he saw opportunity. With the established world falling to pieces, Saul found himself in his element, taking his time to draw in followers, steadily, but surely amassing a crowd of desperate followers with his strong, confident rhetoric and promises of safety, security and salvation. When he arrived at Safe Haven, a crowd of loyal, brain-washed followers at his back, he breathed a sigh of relief for wandering the country-side for a year was not exactly the promise he had delivered to the people. Meeting with the Resistance Leader, he established himself in the place of Safe Haven, firmly cementing himself into a seat of power after two years. During this lengthy duration of time, he set up a close network of his most trusted and loyal subjects and allies, all the while keeping the public at an arms length as he pretended to love them just as they loved him. Since he has taken up his position of Scion as Safe Haven, he has established a lengthy network of spies that, if he wanted to, could figure out what a particular person had for breakfast that same morning. While it is not uncommon for soldiers to disappear as well as citizens for random excursions out into the city, it is safe to say that many of said "excursions' have been forced onto a body by Scion and one of his trusted followers. Though money is of no consequence these days, he bribes people with weapons, nice, more furnished sleeping quarters and, yes, even prosititutes if it is called for it. Of course, this is all kept very "hush hush" and, though his spy network is quite capable at its job, their exists a surprising small amount of people, which narrows down the chance of leaks escaping. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Active